Never annoy Aphrodite!
by KawaiiNeko-chan 9215
Summary: An idea I had to get more people to ship Perleo (percy x leo). In which leo gets turned into a girl by Aphrodite and Annabeth becomes a hunter, making Percy very confused as to what he's feeling... especially when Leo becomes a guy again.
1. leo gets a makeover

**Disclaimer (which will apply for the rest of this story even if I don't write it at the top of every chapter): I do not own any PJO awesomeness because I am not a man who lives in Texas called rick riordan.**

Even before he got zapped by piper's mum, Leo was having a bad day. The engine had decided to malfunction and give Leo five seconds to fix it before everything went ka-BOOM and blew him and the rest of the seven sky-high over the Atlantic. Luckily he'd repaired it just in time to stop that happening but still, when Aphrodite had appeared in the mess hall after lunch, Leo had notbeen in the mood for a visit from a giggly love goddess and apparently the others hadn't either.

"Hello mum." Piper had said in a less than enthusiastic voice, clearly not happy to see her.

"Hello darlings! Ohh, you all look like you could use a good make-over!" Aphrodite cooed.

"no offence lady Aphrodite, but why are you here? Olympians don't just visit because they can, if you know what I mean." Percy was completely poker-faced as he said that but Leo caught the anger in his voice that meant Percy wasn't pleased to see Aphrodite either.

"Well, I could say that I was here to congratulate you on the victory against Gaia but I'm not going to because actually I just came to see some cute coupley stuff." At that point Leo's anger snapped "is that all you think about?! Your stupid, precious couples!" Leo's friends looked at him in shock – Leo didn't get angry easily-, Aphrodite in outrage. "I have a good mind to teach you a lesson..." the goddess threatened but Leo was on a roll now "go on then! Do your worst. A make-over perhaps?!" bad thing to say.

Instantly Leo got engulfed in a bright pink, perfume smelling cloud. As soon as it dispersed Leo looked down to find he didn't exactly look like Leo anymore. He didn't even look much like a he any more. To start with, Leo now had some serious curves and was wearing a dress. The good news: the dress was red, Leo's favourite colour. The bad news: everything else. Brilliant (note the sarcasm).

"Umm, Leo?" piper held up a mirror. Leo looked into it, afraid of what he was going to see, and felt like his – no, her - jaw was nailed to the blinked and the pretty Latino girl with perfect make-up blinked back.

"I'm a girl. And I'm wearing a dress and make-up."Leo wasn't sure which she was more alarmed by. The dress was red, like she'd said earlier, almost fire coloured and sleeve/strapless. The top of it was quite fitted, especially around the waist, possibly to show off her newly-acquired figure and the skirt was floor length. There was probably some fashion word for how it hung but all Leo knew was it looked nice. Her hair was loose and hung past her shoulders, just as curly as it'd ever been only now her bangs were pinned out of her eyes. Speaking of her face, her make-up had been done even better than piper could ever do it, barely there but tasteful. Her lips were red to match the dress and black mascara and faint eyeliner brought out her brown eyes. There was probably foundation as well but it matched her normal skin tone so well Leo couldn't be sure. The outfit was completed by silver sandals with a two inch heel that she was sure she'd never be able to walk in and a necklace with a delicate silver chain strung with a pendant made to look like fire.

That's when Leo noticed her friend's reactions. Frank and Jason were trying not to laugh, like all of this was hilarious, hazel was looking –was that enviously? – At her dress, shoes and make-up, annabeth and piper were still in shock. And Percy... Percy was looking at her in a way she couldn't even describe. Was she getting checked out? Huh.

Leo turned back to Aphrodite, who now she was over her anger looked genuinely apologetic. "How long will this last?" Leo demanded

"The clothes you can change out of when ever and the hair and make-up will last a few days." Aphrodite replied, carefully skirting around what Leo really meant.

"That's not what I meant." Leo corrected, "I meant how long will I be a girl for?"

Aphrodite seemed suddenly very interested in her shoes "about that," she said "I might of, you know in my anger, accidently made it permanent?"

"What?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah... looking on the bright side, though, it might end up solving some people's problems." Aphrodite looked at annabeth "not that I'm encouraging anybody to go join artimis's hunters." she smiled secretively then disappeared in a shower of rose petals.

Okay then.

**Authors note: hi! I'm on half term at the moment (that's a week's holiday from school for those of you who don't live in England) so I thought I would start a fanfic that publicised my favourite pairing of ALL TIME in the pjo fandom: perleo. Please review **with Leo on top!


	2. annabeth makes an annoncement

**A/N: sorry this is so late-my excuse is at the bottom. This is from Percy's POV.**

At dinner all of the seven were looking for an explanation for what Aphrodite had meant by '"not that I'm encouraging anyone to go join the hunters."'. That is, everyone apart from annabeth, who looked like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and slightly ill at the same time, which Percy was a little confused about. "So, annabeth..." piper started, noticing this "any idea why my mum looked at you while she said about the hunters? And please don't lie." She added some charmspeak to that last sentence to make sure annabeth told the truth. Annabeth took a deep breath, as if summoning courage to say what she was going to say next "I've been thinking about joining the hunters. Thalia asked me about it before I went on this quest and after what happened in Tarticus I've decided to join when we get back to camp."

That announcement was met with complete silence. Percy, if he was being honest, wasn't that surprised. Something had happened to annabeth in Tarticus, like some kind of realisation and it'd caused her to be more distant from Percy. Gradually he became aware that the others were starting to look at him, waiting for his reaction. He looked at his now ex-girlfriend and was being completely sincere when he said to her "have fun with the hunters." Before walking out of the dining room and onto the deck.

Later, Percy was still up on the deck. He heard someone's footsteps behind him and turned to find annabeth standing there awkwardly. "Look, perce I'm-"she started to say but Percy interrupted "if you're going to apologise then don't bother. Something happened to you in Tarticus that made you decide being a hunter was a good idea. That's fine, no reason to apologise." he said. Annabeth smiled "thanks for understanding."

"But there's still one thing I need to ask: who's going to be wise girl now? I still need someone to keep me from getting myself hurt because I'm an idiot." Percy asked her.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"no." Because it might be to annabeth and everyone else but Percy prided himself in being oblivious at this sort of thing. Annabeth sighed "I'm not the only genius friend you have." She hinted and looked over his shoulder towards the front of the ship. Percy followed her gaze to see Leah, which was the name they'd decided for female Leo, talking to Festus with she fiddled with the controls. She'd changed out of the dress and heels at first opportunity, borrowing some of piper's clothes until they got to New York and could go shopping, but like with when piper had got claimed by Aphrodite she hadn't been able to do anything about the hair and make-up but that would fade in a few days too. She still looked pretty though.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" annabeth suggested. Percy nodded "I'll do that."

**(Changing back to Leo/Leah now)**

"So how does all this work then?" Percy said from behind her. "that would be a very long lecture that would really bore you." Leah said without looking up. Suddenly Festus whirred. "Really?! That soon?" she replied to the bronze dragon excitedly. Percy looked at her in confusion so she translated "Festus just said we'll be in New York tomorrow morning."

"He can speak?" he asked

"In a way. He uses Morse code to communicate and fortunately I can understand Morse code." She explained.

"oh." Percy paused, his face brightening as he had an idea "hang on, that means I can see my mum tomorrow!"

"You're mum lives in new York?" she asked

"Upper east side." He clarified.

"Cool. I ask Festus to land near there tomorrow."

Percy smiled "thanks. Umm...I'd better be checking who has first watch then going to bed. See ya." He hurried off. _That was awkward, _Leah thought.

**A/N: that was so filler-y , you can't even disguise its filler-y-ness. Also, the reason I didn't update for forever was a) term started again and that means homework b) my mum signed me up for this school thing that's on every Saturday morning and c) I have very limited time on my laptop as it is. But some good news: it's only a few more weeks until the summer holidays! **** Another thing you might want to know is that this is the first proper chapter fanfic I've wrote so yeah...just bare with me please.**

**TeamLeoFangirl xxx**


	3. important AN !

_**Super important A/N:**_

_**Sorry I didn't let you know earlier (feel free to have a go at me via PM) but this fic is going to be on hiatus for a while because my laptop broke down and while it was getting repaired I suddenly had loads of new ideas that I want to write as soon as I can now it's fixed. I will continue this though, sooner or later. Sooner if people bother me about it. Apologies for anyone who's even been bothered to read this fic.**_

_**TeamLeoFangirl xxx **_


End file.
